Líquido
by Revontuli Amin
Summary: ...no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo el agua se ha convertido en un punto común en mi vida, casi vital... One-shot para celebrar el día de Ranma y Akane. Contenido lime.


_**Disclaimer. **Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**.**

**Líquido**

**.**

_"__Me encanta verte cuando juegas con mi mente…" – Liquid, The Rasmus_

* * *

**.**

_¡Plic! ¡ploc!_

El constante repiqueteo de las gotas al caer, era el único sonido predominante en mis oídos y en la habitación, y sólo se quiebra de vez en cuando con el sonido de mi respiración y la suya.

Lo recuerdo… sí, había sido un _pacto_ tácito y unilateral… ese de no mirar mientras baña su cuerpo, aún el día de hoy sigo creyendo que es tan infantil e innecesario luego de tanto tiempo juntos, pero lo acepto… a medias. Muchas veces no puedo evitarlo… mi curiosidad siempre puede más y veo sólo un poquito de reojo, ni siquiera muevo un milímetro mi cara y apenas lo hago, siento sus acusadores ojos atravesándome como filosas cuchillas; y puedo afirmar sin dudas que ha desarrollado muy bien ese _sexto sentido_ que le ayuda a adivinar mis intenciones; resoplo y chasco la lengua en señal de derrota, y no puede evitar reírse de mí.

Otro día lo intentaré.

Por ahora sólo me dejo llevar por el sugestivo sonido acuoso que provoca el agua al chocar contra las baldosas: _¡plic! ¡ploc!_ El sonido es tan relajante que mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse y gradualmente mi cuerpo y mente caen en un sopor bastante agradable; mientras, el líquido caliente del _ofuro_ comienza a hacer maravillas con mis molidos músculos y lo agradezco, porque que el entrenamiento de hoy, ha sido la muerte en chiquito.

De mi boca escapa un suspiro que se mezcla en el vapor y deslizo más mi cuerpo dentro de la pileta formando un brevísimo oleaje que hace revolotear mi cabello en el agua. Apoyo la nuca sobre su borde y dejo colgar uno de mis brazos por fuera, mis dedos están a centímetros de rozar el mojado piso; inhalo profundo el suave y agradable aroma a manzanas del vapor que hay en el cuarto.

Afuera, la inclemente lluvia hace que vibren las hojas y el cristal de las ventanas, y que la brisa nocturna sea en extremo fría. El líquido caliente y el sonido de la brisa hacen que mi mente viaje a lugares tan remotos de mi pasado y no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo el agua se ha convertido en un punto común en mi vida, casi vital -más allá del estricto sentido biológico, por supuesto-; supongo que empiezo a divagar por el cansancio.

El calor del _ofuro_ crea la atmósfera correcta amodorrando mis sentidos y tentándome a escapar a ese mundo de quimeras.

Lentamente...

**.**

De pronto, cada vello de mi cuerpo se eriza ante su frío toque; nunca podré entender la manía que tiene ahora con el agua fría, casi helada; una vez le escuche decir que reactivaba la circulación y otras maravillas más, aunque en su caso lo hace sólo por molestar.

Sus labios carnosos y pequeños parecen querer devorar mi boca, su fría nariz choca en brevísimos momentos contra la mía provocándome escalofríos y necesito ver sus ojos.

—Recuerda tu promesa —me advierte con voz cantarina muy cerca de mi boca.

—No mirar… —le respondí de mala gana.

—Bien —susurra con voz suave.

Puedo sentir como inclina más su cuerpo hacia el mío, pues la diferencia de temperaturas es considerable. Sus frías manos recorren mis hombros hasta descender por mis senos apretándolos suavemente, desciende más y acaricia mis costillas logrando estremecerme… y vuelve a besarme mientras una de sus manos se zambulle en el cálido líquido y continúa recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Despacio me hace separar las piernas y sus dedos –aun fríos al igual que un hielo– comienzan un trazo circular en el centro de mi intimidad…

—Aaahh… R-Ranma… por favor —no puedo evitar gemir.

—Ojos bien cerrados y manos quietas… —vuelve a recordarme y prolonga esa deliciosa tortura.

Mis manos instintivamente aprietan los bordes del _ofuro_ cuando siento sus dedos –ahora un poco más tibios– hundirse en mi interior lentamente, mi respiración es cada vez más superficial y él intenta acallar mis crecientes gimoteos con sus pausados besos.

Por fin comienza a ingresar en el agua y al hacerlo roza mis senos con sus pezones –tan fríos y duros como un carámbano– de forma accidental o premeditada, nunca lo sabré. Apoya ambas manos a los costados de mi cuerpo y continúa besándome en un descenso ondulado hasta el nacimiento de mi clavícula.

Mis manos dejan de aferrar la inerte superficie del _ofuro _y comienzo a acariciar lentamente alrededor de sus costillas y espalda. Bajo mis manos, la tersa piel de su forma maldita comienza a evaporárse hasta volver a ser los firmes y duros músculos que tan bien conozco, sus pequeñas e inquietas manos se transforman en unas poderosas garras que demandan cada milímetro de mi piel y sé que ahora puedo mirar.

Cuando abro mis ojos, puedo ver que el vapor ha menguado un poco al igual que el sonido de la lluvia; sus labios siguen pegados a mis hombros y siento como su lengua traza pequeños movimientos perfectamente calculados sobre mi piel.

—Hola extraño… —mi voz aun sale jadeante.

Él, levanta el rostro y sonríe de forma mortalmente sexy. —Hola… curiosa.

Me quedo prendada en su rostro y pareciera que el tiempo se detiene sólo para ese momento, sólo para mí, siempre será así; sus mejillas tienen un leve tono rosado que le confieren un aspecto juvenil, casi aniñado; tomo su rostro con mis dos manos acercándolo a mí y beso despacio su boca, cuando me separo, él emite un suspiro hondo y permanece con los ojos cerrados.

Me encanta verlo...

.

—¿Cómo es que tú si puedes verme y tocarme y yo no? —murmuro, abre los ojos y su mirada se clava en la mía.

Él respira pausadamente como si lo estuviera reflexionando.

—No me gusta que me mires cuanto no soy yo mismo. —Responde con voz apagada mientras sus manos acarician la superficie líquida.

En respuesta acaricio despacio su rasposa barbilla y él hunde parte de su rostro en mi mano haciendo chocar su aliento contra mi palma. Hay días en los que olvido que todavía le pesa su condición, aún y cuando el mismo se burla de ello o lo usa a su favor, pero lo sé, es sólo una fachada.

—Siempre eres tú… —le digo y levanto su cara para que me mire y sepa que no miento— con la forma que tengas, incluso cuando ronroneas como un dulce gatito, sigues siendo... Ranma, mi Ranma.

Él se aparta un poco enarcando una ceja y cruza los brazos.

—No sabía que tenías esos fetiches, Akane. —Me dice con voz juguetona.

—¡Oh, cállate! —exclamo y le salpico agua en la cara. Es experto en acomodar todo a su conveniencia.

Su potente carcajada inunda todo el lugar haciéndome bufar. Nunca tendré un momento de seriedad con él, por supuesto que no, pero tampoco es como si me hiciera falta.

—Puedo ronronearte toda la noche si quieres —me dice acercándose de nuevo y ahí esta esa seductora actitud.

Sostengo su mirada e intento no desviar mis ojos hacia sus labios, eso sería mi perdición.

—Tal vez otro día —le respondo con desgano fingido y salgo del _ofuro_.

Me mira pasmado, quieto y en completo silencio mientras cubro mi cuerpo con la toalla; su rostro es una oda al desconcierto, ya puedo imaginar el mar de dudas que cruzan por su mente, la mueca en su rostro sólo lo confirma, y quisiera atacarme de risa... pero me aguanto. Lo miro una vez más y camino hacia la salida.

—Ahora sólo me gustaría estar con mi esposo —susurro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Fueron sólo unos instantes de silencio antes de escuchar el persistente sonido del líquido chocar contra las baldosas…

_!Plic! !Ploc!_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Nota:**

El 27 de mayo, los fans japoneses celebran el "día de Ranma y Akane", lo leí mucho en twitter, pero no confío tanto en el traductor, así que ¿?... y si no es el día y sólo estoy escribiendo una sarta de sandeces, bueno, una historia más no hace daño :B

Por cierto... ¡Hola!

A quien lo llegue a leer: espero que te guste :D

Update: sí, si es el día. Gracias al grupo Ranma latinoamérica por disolver mi duda ;)

**27-05-19 **

**Revontuli.**


End file.
